


尼禄的灾难（上）

by ViolettaLZ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 丸吞, 产卵, 窒息, 触手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettaLZ/pseuds/ViolettaLZ
Summary: 如果再给尼禄一次机会，就算把佣金再翻十倍他也不会接这个……





	尼禄的灾难（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 触手/丸吞/产卵/窒息  
看清楚预警慎入，mua

如果再给尼禄一次机会，就算把佣金再翻十倍他也不会接这个……

好吧，十倍也许是可能——不现在根本不是想这个的时候。尼禄迷失进了一个类似迷宫的地方，他分不太清这到底是幻觉还是现实，暗红的石壁摸上去很粗糙，触感也很真切，中间留出的道路宽窄不一，而就算用红后和蓝玫也留不下任何伤痕，墙壁会奇迹般地修复，尼禄皱眉思考许久选择永远贴着左面的墙一路往前，虽然是个走迷宫的笨办法，但好歹有效。

在他不小心一脚踩上那些叫不出名字的粉色花朵之前，他的心情都还算可以。几乎一瞬间爆发出的粉色雾气将他整个人笼罩，尼禄惊了一下不甚吸入好几口，仅仅只是十几秒的时间，他就觉得浑身麻痒燥热，连衣物摩擦带来的触感都好像被放大了几十倍，尼禄双腿发软，踉踉跄跄地逃离了粉色雾气笼罩的区域，他感觉到自己乳头已经充血挺立了，并渴望着谁来拧一拧这两个小东西，连身下的两个小穴都变得湿湿黏黏的几乎要开始流水。

“Fuck！”

尼禄再蠢也不至于不明白他吸进去的液体是什么了，他在原地深呼吸休息了一会，眼看那团粉色雾气有扩大的趋势只能站起身赶紧走远了些。

但即使这些雾气对他的影响再大，他也不可以在此停滞不前，尼禄扶着墙壁站了起来，努力忽视分泌的黏液几乎要从他的小穴里溢出来的触感，摸着质感粗糙的石壁，尼禄几乎就忍不住要把整个人贴上去磨蹭了，他发出一声委屈的喉音，努力向前探索，咬破自己的手指，在石壁上抹上一下当作记号。

他拐过两三个墙角，每一处都留下自己的记号，尼禄走了大概有20多分钟，他始终靠着左墙走，却在一个十字路口看见了其他三面墙上都带着他留下的已经干成褐色的血迹，尼禄明白了恐怕这个迷宫还无时无刻不再变化，但他被药物强制带起的情欲越来越强烈，鼻子内呼出的也全是热气，穴内流出的液体在他的裤子上流下了大片水迹，里面仍然麻痒难耐，尼禄靠着墙坐到地上，不受控制地收缩着穴肉。

身体都泌出了一层薄汗，尼禄咬咬牙，选择放弃抵抗，他把手指伸进裤子里，触到自己前面已经湿的彻底的那条肉缝，这条本来不该存在于自己身上的女性器官仍然让他有些羞耻。

前不久尼禄的身体还是正常的人类男性，然后他被自己的父亲叔叔半哄半骗半强迫地玩了好几次魔人3p，每次尼禄都爽到差点崩溃，被翻来覆去玩好久，最后一次结束一个小时之后身体都没有缓过来，被不时漫上的干高潮整到眼泪就没停过，满溢的魔力也在身体里打转，等他终于解除魔人化的时候，下本身已经完全变成了女孩子的样子。

原因是幼年期的魔人雌雄同体，会因为外界因素增加完全分化为雌性或雄性的几率，他被父亲和叔叔干了太多次了，雌穴一直存在，而过多的精液被他的身体吸收，促使了他的发育，导致子宫成熟了，尼禄也彻底分化成了雌性，解除了魔人的身体也跟着转变了。他一度怀疑自己的父亲和叔叔是故意的，把他俩暴打了不知道几次，但两个人真情实意的道歉很快就让他心软了，而且木已成舟，既然完全无法挽回了，再怎么怪罪两人都是没有意义的，直到他那天在床上被干得更惨之前尼禄都是这么想的。

现在发生在他身上的一切更是让尼禄想着回去一定要掐死那两个混蛋。他把手指探进自己的下体，已经被干熟的身体立即自发地缠紧了手指，尼禄轻轻松松就插进去整根手指，他喘息着抽插了两下，对麻痒的内壁来说这点刺激根本不够，男孩咬咬牙干脆直接塞了三根进去，大拇指翻开肉缝上面找到自己的阴蒂揉搓，紧绷的布料有点妨碍他的动作，带来的快感并不足够，尼禄站起来脱下了裤子缠在在一边的脚踝上，对着空无一人的走廊大张着双腿，虽然旁边并没有任何人在看着，但他仍然有些羞耻。前面暂时舒服了，后面的肉洞却越发空虚，尼禄伸出另一只手探进自己的后穴，但这个姿势实在是难以动作，他跪了下去，稍微直起身子，甜蜜酸麻的快感让他有些失神，尼禄皱着眉抽插着自己的两个穴道，随着高潮的逼近动作也渐渐加快。

地面突然开始震动，尼禄生生被从高潮的边缘赶了下去，难受得几乎想在地上翻滚，但危险的处境容不得他撒娇，两边的墙壁开始往中间靠拢，尼禄拽起裤子刚迈出一步想逃走，地面却突然钻出两条藤蔓缠住了他的脚踝，尼禄身形不稳直接摔了下去，等他挣扎着再爬起来的时候墙壁已经到了跟前，拳头砸在墙壁的瞬间墙壁就会变软，根本受不到一点伤害，他尝试着变成魔人效果却和人类是差不多，男孩几乎要绝望了，觉得自己一定会死在这里，但墙壁只是在将他紧紧夹在中间的时候停下了，狭小的地方让他有些喘不过气，但至少还没到会让他死的程度。

尼禄还没庆幸多久，那两根缠着他脚踝的藤蔓居然慢慢爬了上来，循着他腿间两个小穴流下的液体一路向上，尼禄整个人的身体都绷紧了，他徒劳地试图挣扎躲开那些藤蔓，但被墙壁牢牢夹着的他根本毫无办法，藤蔓摩擦着他的肉缝，粗糙的质感让尼禄忍不住打了个寒战，但是之前的自慰根本没有让粉色雾气带起的情欲消减下去，反而因为高潮前被打断让他更加难受了。藤蔓会意似得挤开他的肉缝摩擦阴蒂，更多的粘液流了出来，把他整个腿根打得湿漉漉的，尼禄被玩得根本控制不住呻吟，另一根藤蔓缠在他的大腿上，把流下的那些粘液全部吸收了干净，摩擦了一会阴蒂那些植物似乎是觉得完全不够，转而又开始打探他的雌穴，而本来缠在大腿上的那根也把目标转向了他的后穴。

两根藤蔓猛地插进了他的穴道，进入时把尼禄整个人顶得往上移动了一点，男孩几乎是直接尖叫了出来，他的大腿控制不住地打颤，只能脚尖点到地面，直接被这一下插上了高潮，藤蔓根本没等他的高潮过去就开始快速的抽插，粗糙的表皮摩擦着脆弱的内壁，插出更多的汁液飞溅了出来，然后被藤蔓一点点吸收干净，好像是因为粘液的关系，在他穴里的两根涨得更大了，把尼禄的身体填得满满当当，本就被干熟的身体又受到催情剂的影响，给男孩带来的干感觉在他看来几乎是灾难，他的两个小穴都极度敏感，但被卡住的身体毫无办法挣扎，只能被动地承受。

尼禄呻吟着攥紧了双手，后穴的藤蔓深入到父亲和叔叔的魔人才能达到的深度甚至还有继续往上的趋势，雌穴中作乱的不能再继续深入，却已经顶进了他的子宫，一圈圈绕弯，剐蹭着他的子宫内壁，尼禄难受得几乎要呕吐。前后都被侵犯的快感实在过于强烈，注意里几乎全部被强拉在了自己的下体上，而没感觉到又缠上来的几根藤蔓，那些东西顺着他上衣的缝隙探了进去，湿湿滑滑带着颗粒凸起绕过他的腰腹，又硬挤进尼禄胸口与墙壁间的缝隙，玩弄他胸前的乳头，冰冰凉凉的触感让他胸前的两点迅速充血，藤蔓转而分裂出两根细细的一条，在他的乳头根部绕了好几圈缠紧，将两粒小东西挤得更加凸起。

又痛又爽的感觉让尼禄爽得头皮发麻，他的呻吟中难以自抑地染上了哭腔，几乎变成了哭叫，下身的两根东西还在动作，后穴的几乎深入到了可怕的程度，雌穴中的不再强硬地撑开他的子宫，却开始勾弄他的宫口，神经密布的地方带给他更多也更强烈的快感，尼禄的身体发颤，两个穴道内分泌出更多液体，甚至多到藤蔓来不及吸收，把他的双腿又打得湿淋淋的。

从墙上长出一根粗大的藤蔓，就在尼禄的脸侧，他的末端圆钝却带着一个四瓣的破口，那个口子张开露出了里面一圈圈长起的白色圆钝类似于牙齿一样的物质，尼禄几乎有些害怕，他努力的侧过头，但藤蔓很快发现了他的目标。尼禄本想紧紧闭着嘴巴阻止他的进入，但后穴的藤蔓像说好了似的本来埋在极深的地方浅浅抽插却突然一下全部抽了出来，逼得尼禄尖叫了出来，他感觉自己的肠子都好像被带了出来，伴随着的快感让他再次高潮，被撑开的穴肉难以合拢，松松地敞开着，露出一个圆圆的肉洞，还能看见红色的软肉。他翻着白眼喘息，却被嘴边的藤蔓趁机顶进了嘴里，中间的四道破口先是张开咬住了他的舌头，那并不痛，但是很奇怪，尼禄没有力气抽回舌头，他感觉自己被藤蔓含着舌吻似的，但又和但丁和维吉尔吻他时的感受不一样，奇奇怪怪但又很舒服，舌头被其中长得一圈圈的圆钝牙齿碾过。他还在高潮中，塞进他下体的两根东西趁着他的高潮顶着敏感点用力摩擦，尼禄几乎无法停止身体的抽搐，那种高潮后被摩擦的快感实在太过于残忍，他的眼泪流了整张脸，口水也从嘴角淌下来，把他的脖子都弄得湿漉漉的。

嘴巴里的藤蔓很快放开了他的舌头往他的喉咙深入，强烈的咽喉反射逼得他不断干呕，却只是更紧得缠住了藤蔓，一直到撑开他的脖子也没有停止，从第三者的视角能明显地看到他脖子上凸起了好大一块，而那东西还在往下深入，尼禄蓄起所有力气试图挣扎，但他被填得太满了，几乎要窒息，缺氧让他掉了更多眼泪，但他居然也从中获得了快感。藤蔓冰冰凉凉的感觉一直深入到他的胃里，他感觉大量的液体流进了他的肚子，一直到把他的肚子撑得满满当当，尼禄的骂声被全数堵住，只能发出些听不出具体词句的呜咽叫唤。

而尼禄很快意识到流进他胃里的液体也带着强烈的催情效果，但并没有什么用，他整个人被牢牢钳制着，只能感觉到自己的下腹像是烧起了一团火，灼热刺痒的触感再蔓延到全身，就连胸前的乳肉被轻轻蹭过都让他一激灵，而那两颗小小的乳头遭受的刺激更是让尼禄爽到大脑放空。周遭夹着他的坚硬石壁却骤然变软，褪去石壁纹理和鲜红的颜色变成类似人类皮肤的肉色，猛的上下贴合将他整个人包在了里面，严丝合缝地紧紧贴在他他的肌肤上，将男孩整个人裹得严严实实，尼禄几乎要崩溃了，他浑身上下因为液体的关系敏感到极致，根本经不起这样的折腾，但他毫无办法反抗，柔软的肉壁随着他的动作被撑开了一点，却在下一刻更紧地包裹住他的肢体，尼禄控制不住自己的尖叫，但那却不是因为痛苦，而是因为难以承受的欢愉。

漂亮男孩紧接着惊恐地感觉到自己身体内的魔力也在一点点被吸收，缠绕住他身体的藤蔓也褪去了植物鲜嫩的绿色变成了肉色的触肢，但尼禄是根本看不到这些变化，他的脑袋被紧紧裹住，半魔在没有空气的情况下能比人类坚持更多时间，他们也不会因为缺氧而死，但实打实来自窒息的痛苦仍然会折磨着他们，从一开始尼禄就感觉到这个问题了，但是过大的动作加快了氧气的消耗，这整个空间也因为不通气流而极其闷热，他逼迫自己冷静下来，但是从肉壁上却生长出更多肉肢裹住他的身体四处摩擦，其上分泌的液体糊了尼禄一身，前面的小穴甚至又塞进了一根肢体把男孩的洞口撑得更大了，他痛苦地抽泣，因为无处发泄的快感几乎要崩溃，嘴里的肉肢仍然抵在他的胃部，肚子被撑得异常难受，但他除了无助的咽反射根本不可能呕出什么东西。

尼禄就这样像个蚌肉一样被包裹在两片壳里，越来越强烈的来自窒息的痛苦擭住了他，来自身体各处的快感仍然诚实地反馈给身体，他抽搐着身体因为不断且越来越强烈的高潮颤抖身体，那几乎让他无法承受了，而触手不容拒绝地顶开他的身体，将男孩送上了已经数不清的再一次高潮，他的眼睛疼痛，却仍然被逼出更多眼泪，而这一次肉肢抵到了不可思议的深度，整条肢体胀起，先是黏液冲了出来，然后一个个卵圆形的蛋跟着被挤了出来窜进尼禄的子宫和肠道，肉肢一边产卵一边后退，尼禄猛烈的挣扎着，痛苦的呻吟一瞬变大，即使被嘴里的触手全部堵住也能听的一清二楚，那三条东西一直后退到他的穴口，后穴的卵蛋已经冲到了胃里，被嘴里的肉肢堵住去路，子宫几乎已经塞不下了，但更多的卵蛋仍不容置疑地挤出。

尼禄的肚子被撑出了一个可怕而饱满的鼓起，他已经不敢有任何动作了，只能僵僵地定在那儿，因为只要他一动，前后塞满的蛋就会互相摩擦滚动，一次性摩擦他所有的敏感点，而那些蛋本身就死死地压在那几个地方，尼禄尝试过一次就不想再有第二次了，但那些怪物显然不想就这样放过他，本来安分堵住穴口的触肢居然又开始尝试着往前移动，把那些卵蛋更紧实地贴在了一起，他们撑大母亲的子宫，像是抱怨似地折磨着他，尼禄在这样的动作下却再一次高潮了，痉挛的身体带着肚子里的卵蛋滚动，他都快流不出什么眼泪了，大脑也难以再思考什么事情。


End file.
